User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Reirei Deserves Better Than How Season 2 Treated Her / Reirei's Good Traits
Reirei she's the one I imagine as secretly Bhati's friend while carefully repressing her disagreement with Scar, and later Rafiki's new friend when peace arrives, she's the one I can see positive traits of even if she's speaking with Simba or Scar, I have enough insight of canines' communication that it's Reirei who has taught me from her scenes. I'm entertained by Reirei enough to make up songs for hers and her cousins' future between Simba and Scar. When looking at Simba this poor female jackal isn't doing anything mean Simba just doesn't get she trying to alert him about where he's going too fast in judgement of Reirei herself and she's right in the Kupatana Celebration this king is boasting just as Reirei meant in her short quote, she mainly means don't say you're the best at everything and for your trouble don't go blaming me I haven't done anything wrong, you're just not admitting you've made a mistake Simba. She's trying to make this king Simba concentrate but he doesn't even clarify about what others try to tell him. With this king Simba in Kupatana Celebration this poor female jackal told Simba the truth He should accept the ecosysytem and not reject how we share the planet. Simba didn't act considerate at all while talking with Reirei he should have however. He should have thouht stuff through before telling this poor mother jackal to leave he misunderstood her kindness. Instead of asking if she wanted any petals leaves or fruits Simba let his fear get the best of him and shouted crankily at poor Reirei, that's just pure disrespect. Due to the show that's very different from when a description is a true personality, the poor female didn't join Janja with any pleaure but if she tried to escape janja's mean clan could have injured her and forced her just like how frequently slaves were punished if they didn't listen, Reirei joined because there was no safer choice. Poor Reirei has stayed because Scar would treat her worse than Janja. Her silence is only Reirei repressing disagreement it's also loyalty shown to her pack quietly, her actions against Janja aren't because she rough they're because she wants to protect her pack from this tricky foe Janja doesn't just try to sometimes quietly catch her he frequently teases her. However Reirei has enough sense to not take Janja's sarcasm personally. You can tell from her facial expressions Reirei wisely thinks of the consequences more than Scar, it's just how unsafe it would be to argue with Scar, however prudence is one of Reirei's traits. So are patience, courage, efficiency, tolerance, self-control, and honesty. She judges the difficult situation quite wisely. Here's the wisdom I can see. The description of character on her pages of other Wikis is due to the show not due to what she does in real life. 1. Sometimes what you need can irritate you too 2 Matching values isn't the only way to fit in sensibly 3 Somtimes even the right path hides but there's always a choice 4 Accepting what you are can help with both caution and resolving 5 While being true to yourself you must use self-control to avoid aggravation of danger 6 Sometimes it's tolerance that helps you avoid conflict 7 Sometimes you need to protect yourself from the person you're helping, but stuff could be worse if you refuse to cooperate 8 Sometimes silence is your only safety 9 Kindness can be misunderstood just like loyalty 10 Sometimes your postures says more than your words do 11 Once in a while betraying someone is the right path 12 Focus on your safety more than your reputation 13 Sometimes even a friendly / thoughtful wish is misunderstood 14 For safety and gaining trust in yourself choose your own beliefs 15 Just because a problem is being solved slowly doesn't mean you won't succeed at the end This is the stuff I can see with how seriously unsafe each of the other species in Scar's team would be in real life if poor a jackal was in sight, Reirei's lucky she's survived such a constantly hungry group while she's just waiting patiently for stuff to improve. Reirei's even lucky Scar hasn't treated her like Frollo treats his soldiers in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She faces plenty of trouble with Scar that poor Reirei reminds me of Tabaqui, Maugrim in Narnia's film, and an animated African Wild Dog named Skalk, with the situation she really faces. But Reirei's positive traits remind me of Tigress in Kung Fu Panda, and Nick Wilde in Zootopia. There are numerous Pride Lands animals Reirei could be friends with. 1 Mongoose 2 Fox 3 Mandrill 4 Honey Badger 5 Drongo 6 Ethiopian Wolves 7 Hippo 8 Elephant 9 Serval 10 Warthog 11 Meerkats 12 Genet 13 Baboon 14 Zebra 15 Giraffe 16 Eagle 17 Tortoise 18 Frog / Toad 19 Sea mammals especially easy ones like dolphins 20 Golden jackal / golden wolf 21 many song bird 22 fun big birds like the flamingo And More Category:Blog posts